Wheel-tire assemblies support vehicles upon a ground surface and permit vehicles to move relative to the ground surface when the wheel-tire assemblies rotate. Pneumatic tires forming these wheel tire-assemblies are associated with inherent structural non-uniformities that may cause objectionable vibrations throughout the vehicle. To provide uniformity to a tire prior to mounting the tire onto a wheel, it is known, to burnish the beads of the tire, remove small pieces of mold flash and other surface anomalies from the tire, and generally condition an interface surface of the tire so that the tire may effectively seat onto the corresponding wheel.